I'll never give you up, the Story of us
by Submissive
Summary: Brandon and Callie foster have been through a lot together, Brandon foster has made it clear to Callie he's toxic without her, she's convince she'll destroy him. more drama than any couple could think of. With all odds against them there all in. Love can conquer all. Life has changed for Brandon and Callie, they have been through the storm but can they survive the tsunami?.
1. Chapter 1

"Callie, baby are you ready". Brandon says from the door frame as I looked into the full body mirror in front of me. "Yeah". I say with a small smile. Brandon thought I was glass at moments. He forgets how much we've been through together... and things before him... he comes from behind me and rest his chin on my shoulder. He wraps his strong arms around my waist. So much has changed since we were 16. Not just how strong our love has grown but as well as our looks. My once short hair was now very long. I used to never be a fan of makeup or getting dressed up now I enjoy it. I had accessories on, as my long pale brown hair was in waves past my chest. My once pale skin was tanned. I lace my hands with Brandon's. My manicured fingers with my engagement ring as well as my wedding band. I look into Brandon's green eyes and long eyelashes. His once shaggy brown hair was now slicked back and styled with gel. His once bare face now had a stuble. His teenage self didn't know what an iron was now my husbands favorite thing was watching me iron his clothes and tell me

How horrible I am at the creases. How his wedding band never leaves his finger. His big beautiful piano hands. "We've gotten through the storm baby". He says stalling as he kisses my check. He gulps and as he places his hand on my stomach and smiles wide showing me his beautiful perfect teeth. He tugs on my hand and leads me out of the bedroom. He unlocks the Range Rover with the key fob. I sit in the passenger sit as he gets in. He kisses my head. I look into his eyes. There's nothing but love. There's nothing I wouldn't do for this man. We've watch each other grow from Teenagers to adult. I close my eyes until we reached our destination. My thoughts go back to being ashamed of again being told we betrayed everyone. I didn't care about my self I cared about him... Brandon.. no Mater what I chose to be with my father. Because that was the only way I could be with Brandon. I never wanted to stay his foster sister. That just felt wrong. We loved each other we didn't need all the negative feedback from everyone else. Steph and Lena. They... were amazing to me and Jude. They truly took my brother in and me as family. Jude always belonged with them I on the other hand belonged with Brandon... no matter what he was everything. I was always so scared getting rude hurt that I was scared and cautious of what I truly wanted. I was always pushing Brandon alway for his own safety. But nothing stopped him. I was always so scared I'd drag him along into my damage life he didn't care he wanted me no matter what. He risked getting him self into so mush trouble while we weren't together. When it came to juliard he dropped out. He did everything in power to make sure I knew he was lost without me. I couldn't believe i was so blessed with him. He truly was a blessing. A tear excaped my eye. As I lean my head against the window. But as usual my husband saw at the red light he grabbed my chin and kissed the tear away. He swept my hair off my face. "I love you".' He told me. That made me feel even more emotional. He was always The strong one even when

It was me that needed to be strong for him. I should be the one holding his hand but my husband was fearless. He told me time after time I was fearless but that was so untrue. I was full of fear that I'd lose him. Or he'd get tired of me, or something horrible would

Happen. That's when all the water excaped. "What if something hap... happens to you". I say small. Looking up at him. "Don't think like that, I'm invincible, we've been through hell. A blessing like this is extacly what we need in our life". He says smiling. I kissed him as I squeezed his hand tight.


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon turns on the radio as he drives. He flips through the stations as he stumbles onto his song "outlaws". I turn to

Him and smile as I squeezed his hand tight. He short smiles. After outbursting Brandon got amazing success. He got signed and become the New Justin Bieber/John Mayer. Brandon's songs played constantly. He had many new songs. Outlaws was his song for me. He was living his dream. After leaving julliard he got signed immediately. Everything for once started to work out together, Brandon became a very famous musician. After I left the fosters they forbid him to

See me. Brandon left his moms house and stayed with his father. When outlaws got out he got more fame then anyone could handle. It never seem to bother him. He came to my father house as I was training to live my dream, studying to become a psychiatrist and asked for his permission. My father knew how much I loved Brandon and he knew that Brandon was the reason I was home with him and deep down that made him love Brandon he excepted him with open arms.

"Brandon!". I say as I feel a kick. "What's wrong babe?". Brandon says. "The baby...

Is kicking...". I say feeling over whelmed. I couldn't breathe. "Breathe baby". He grunted as I squeezed his hand hard. "It's okay, remember like we learn in lamas. Deep breaths". He says breathing. He kissed my forehead. "We got this baby, we're only a two minutes away from the ER". I felt the pain and pressure. I was concentrating on the negatives the doctor told us. I wanted to cry. "Deep breaths baby. Focus on me nothing else".

He says I nod as I look at him as he breaths with me. "Were here baby". He turns off the car and he rushes to

My side and lifts me in his arms. He picks me up bridal style and rushes into the ER. "My wife feeling pressure, shes 16 weeks pregnant". He says trying to

Stay calm. I felt his hand shaking. "Brandon foster!". The woman behind the counter says. "Yes please help my

Wife". He says I breathe onto his neck as I tried my breathing. "yes, Of course Mr foster". He kisssed my forehead. "It's okay, breathe". I barely remember what was going on from all the pain. Paramedic

Guide Brandon through the doors. They lead us to a exam room as we wait for the doctor. After the test as we wait for the doctor to tell us if everything was okay. The nurse wouldn't tell us anything and that made Brandon almost violent. "I love you so much baby, all that matters is your okay, alright? That's all. No matter what your my wife and I love you. Your all I need baby". He says leaning against my forehead. My tears haven't stop rolling. I thought I felt his as well but I couldn't tell he acted very strong no matter what. And from all my tears I couldn't tell. Moments later the doctor came in. "Mr and mrs foster". We both look up. Brandon hugs me. And gulps as he kisses my head. "I read your file and it looks like your doctor is worried about the activities of the baby". "Yes, there has been a warming That she.. isn't the most activist baby. Showing sighs there could be health issues but it was to early to tell". He says knowing I'd be a puddle of tears if I talk about what the doctors tell us. This all between me and Brandon. My dad was out of town I'd never tell him over the phone. We were on our way to tell steph ans Lena and the family about our pregnancy morning regarding our daughters healhy it wasn't 100% sure so we stood to faith that everything would be okay if not no matter what we'd love her. "Well I understand Her showing activity isn't something your used to, so what happened here is the baby shows signs of activity, we did a ultrasound and everything is fine. So the baby isn't always so used to showing mom

A sigh she's in there. She just got a little over excited, and you Aren't used to feeling response, so when you felt the baby kicking you hard it cause major pain and stress to thinking something was off. But this is a good sign. I'm seeing she's a healthy and definitely happy girl". Brandon turned his back to me. When he returned his eyes were red. "Thank you". Brandon says shaking the doctors hand. "Of course, maintain with your gynecologists. If you Don't feel your Doc is connecting with you I'd highly suggest keeping your eye open for a interview before its to late. Meaning you'd be stuck with whomever you decide to deliver your baby". He says smiling as he walked out. Brandon smiled up at me and wrapped his big arms around my waist. I put my hands wrapped around his neck as we slightly made out in the exam room.


	3. Chapter 3

We decided it was best to wait to tell steph and Lena, at least a another day. We lay in bed facing one another inter-locking our fingers. Discussing baby names. "Jude most definitely should design something for her". Brandon says. "I'm more then sure he's going to design at least 10 styles as soon as he find out". I say laughing. Jude is a High fashion designer, he's a bridal designer. When you think Vera want you think Judicial Ledoffé. He took the surname from his fiancé at the time whom is now his husband and business partner. "He did a gorgeous job on your dress, I'll never forget the day I official first seen you as my wife, walking towards me not away from me anymore. But towards me together forever". Brandon says getting me teared up. He kisses my tear away. "We've been through enough tears for a lifetime. Your eyes are to pretty to water up". He says wiping them away. "Sorry". I say raising my hands and quotation towards the tears. "You picked a perfect career choice its like beautiful romantic things just fall out". I say laughing, "they don't just fall out, around you they do because I'm constantly inspired". He says kissing me. The sweetness of his lips hit mine enough to make me crave more then a touch. His beautiful talented lips move perfect. Just then he pulls away, "I should be writing this down though". He says laughing. Making me think for a second he's serious."you got so worried just now, making the beautiful sound of music always comes after satisfying my pregnant wife". He says smiling. He lays me down and climbs on top of me as he kisses down my neck and it's extacly what I needed I moan in response.

I wake up to the sound of piano and coffee. The best combination when both are by my husband. The sweet melody plays as I see Brandon's muscular back as he plays. I loved seeing him play. It reminds me of when we were young. Full of in the moment. Little did we know where we'd be. We'd fantasize about getting second along. We'd never imaged living, sleeping , together everyday , let anyone becoming pregnant. He was my life line. The day I gave into our love I gave into deny my self love can conquer all. Everything just fell into place. Brandon's hits just kept coming. My father being so excepting. Letting Brandon stay over night with me, life is a beautiful place with him. Just then I made my arrival known as I grunted from the baby's kick. Brandon immediately was at my side grabbing my hands and calming me down. "This is good babe, our daughters kicking, she's active for her mama". He says smiling. Looking at my stomach like it was life's tell all. "Or she loves the sound of her daddy playing". I say looking At my husband whom still today doesn't seem to see how talented he is. He smiles. "I love you baby girl, I love seeing you show us your almost ready to get out of there and here with us, just be good to your momma, She get a little scared sometimes but that's only because she loves you so much, we both do honey". He says looking at my stomach with love. "So can I drink caffeine today?". I ask him. "I'm so sorry baby, I caught my self making it like half way to fourth cup and realize what a crap husband I am so I spilled that shit and made us a shake?". He says smiling lifting up my mug that used to be filled with warm delicious coffee and now is filled with a green shake. I couldn't hurt Brandon's feeling but he already knew I hated it. I opened my hands for him to hand it to me. "Thank you".

I say. "It's actually good, I'm on my second one". He says as we click our mugs together. He smiles at me. "What?". I ask. "I cannot believe you married me".

He says nodding his head. "Like I had a choice, you didn't give me one!. We practically lived together you were there the moment I woke and went to sleep, I'm not complaining".

I say laughing. "Well I see what I want and I take it. I remember my girlfriend, her name was Callie I don't think you know her but anyways she told me once apon a time ago that Quality about me turns her on". He says shrugging. "Aren't you full of your self?". I say laughing. "Well Callie used to boost my self esteem highly". He says dragging out the world highly. I laugh as he leans forward and kisses me. "Hm, on the other hand the shake tastes amazing on your lips". I say kissing him more, "well doctors orders, what ever way gets you to drink up". He says as he deepens the kiss.


End file.
